snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Primary Wizarding School
Since its founding in 2020, Primary Wizarding School (informally; PWS) has established itself as a magical school geared toward preparing the next generation for their entry to other schools, both wizarding and muggle. Children up to the age of 11 who exhibit magic or are descended from magical parents are welcome to attend. The cirriculum is dedicated to helping children gain control of their own magic in the beginning while also educating on the culture within the muggle and wizarding community to help establish unity without breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. School hours run from 8:00 am through 6:00 pm, with classes ending promptly at 3:00 pm with activities running until closing time. Squibs who attend the school after a certain age are then moved to classes geared towards alternative subjects and introduction to muggle technology that help make the transition for them to muggle schools easier. All students enrolled are kept in the system, enabling them to transfer to other locations without trouble. Courses Covered *Arts & Crafts * Discipline & Balance (controlling Magic abilities) * Foreign Languages * Geography * Language Arts * Magical Games (including Gobstones & Quidditch) * Magical History * Magical Safety & Appreciation * Mathematics *Muggle-Wizard Connections *Music Theory *Nutrition * Physical Education * Quill Writing * Reading * Theory of Magic * World History Campus Locations *Montreal, Quebec, Canada *Luxembourg, Luxembourg *Alexandria, Egypt *Cologne, Germany *Cannes, France - Primary Academy of Magic *La Paz, Bolivia *Edinburgh, Scotland - (main campus) *Hexagon Alley, London, UK - St. Woboldo's Primary School *Johannesburg, Gauteng, South Africa *Oslo, Norway *Naples, Italy *Madrid, Spain *St. Petersburg, Russia *Salem, Massachusetts, USA *Salem, Oregon, USA *Sydney, Australia *Wellington, New Zealand Faculty & Staff * Harmony Addison - Foreign Languages (Cannes, France) * Alena Angelov - Director (St. Wolbodo) * Tiberius Dursley - Year 4 - 6 teacher (St. Wolbodo) * Anya Keller - Nursery teacher (St. Wolbodo) * Seth Macmillan - Discipline & Balance * James McLeod - Arts & Crafts; Year R & 1 * Justin McLeod - Magical Games Coach * Zachary McLeod - School Librarian * Monroe Ona - Physical Education, Nutrition, Magical Games (St. Wolbodo) * Katherine Pennifold - Geography; Year 2 - 4 * Pollyanna Pierce - Year R teacher (St. Wolbodo) * Charely Potter - Headmaster & Super-intendent * Elizabeth Potter - Music & Music Theory * Indiana Potter - Magical History; Year R - 3 * Annette Shacklebolt - Receptionist * Sergey Starikov - Mathematics (St. Petersburg, Russia) * Camilla Stewart - Nursery & Year R teacher * Steven Tamesis - Physical Education * Nancy Tamesis - Mathematics Enrolled Students Infant class= Infant class '- ''(up to 3 year olds) *Lia Auditore *Tierra Potter |-|Nursery class= '''Nursery Class - ''(3 - 4 year olds) *Aria McLeod *Francis McLeod *Freddie McLeod |-|Year R= '''Year R '- (4 - 5 year olds) * |-|Year 1= Year 1 -'' '(5 - 6 year olds) * Donella Forsfelle |-|Year 2= '''Year 2 - (6 - 7 year olds) * Ezra Cambridge * Darius Potter II |-|Year 3= Year 3 - (7 - 8 year olds) * Lucilla McLeod |-|Year 4= Year 4 - (8 - 9 year olds) * Spencer Kuznetsov-Muldoon - (St. Woboldo) * Daisy Potter * Jorgie Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Jude Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Macy Wood |-|Year 5= Year 5 - (9 - 10 year olds) * Zoe Bayless - (St. Woboldo) * Chiara Blane - (Italy) * Gabriele Blane * Darcy Di Marco - (Italy) * Curtis Fuller-Thompson * Samuel Gusey - (St. Woboldo) * Jade Joyce * Harper Phillips |-|Year 6= Year 6 -'' (10 - 11 year olds) * Lucas Dakest - ''(St. Woboldo) * Derren Eris * Alis Hanover * Thadius Potter * Marcus Riverton - (St. Woboldo) * Natalia Riverton - (St. Woboldo) * Carys Rose - (St. Woboldo) * Carsyn Rose - (St. Woboldo) * Holly Tamesis * Cameron Yancy ''- Updated to the 2095-96 school year. (May - August 2018)'' Students are enrolled into the appropriate grade based on the student's age prior to first day of attendance (September 1st) as with other wizarding institutions. *'Year 6 Students:' January 1st - August 31st 2085 or September 1st - December 31st 2084 *'Year 5 Students:' January 1st - August 31st 2086 or September 1st - December 31st 2085 *'Year 4 Students:' January 1st - August 31st 2087 or September 1st - December 31st 2086 *'Year 3 Students': January 1st - August 31st 2088 or September 1st - December 31st 2087 *'Year 2 Students': January 1st - August 31st 2089 or September 1st - December 31st 2088 *'Year 1 Students:' January 1st - August 31st 2090 or September 1st - December 31st 2089 *'Year R Students':'' January 1st - August 31st 2091'' or September 1st - December 31st 2090 *'Nursery Class':'' January 1st - August 31st 2092'' or September 1st - December 31st 2091 Graduates |-|2080s= ' Class of 2088 ' * Matthew Meriwhether * Olivia Phillips * Benton Primeaux * Torrance Spades - (St. Woboldo) * Corbin Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Saffron Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Rachel Watson ' Class of 2089 ' * Seraphine Descoteaux * Levi Glendower * Kirk Forsfelle * Autumn Rewuri * Wesley Rewuri * Ringo Stemp - (St. Woboldo) |-|2090s= ' Class of 2090 ' * Zachary Hartman * Carina Nævra * Lilah Stemp * Isabel Wright ' Class of 2091 ' * Koen Anders * Daniel Broadmoor - (St. Woboldo) * Isaac Broadmoor - (St. Woboldo) * Filip Clausen - (Norway) * Delilah Diggle - (St. Woboldo) * Charlotte Montmorency - (St. Woboldo) * Christopher Montmorency - (St. Woboldo) * Theodore Montmorency - (St. Woboldo) * Juniper Primeaux - (St. Woboldo) * Cameron Tamesis * Filip Vitvinin - (Norway) ' Class of 2092 ' * Alfie Ackerly - (St. Woboldo) * Anthony Ackerly - (St. Woboldo) * Archie Ackerly - (St. Woboldo) * Anastasiya Dalgaard-Volkova - (St. Woboldo) * Beckett Darcy - (St. Woboldo) * Emelie Entienne * Bastien Isaacs - (France) * Oliver Meriwether - (St. Woboldo) * Aurora Ravendel - (St. Woboldo) * Orvar Skarsgard - (Norway) * Maverick Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * McCartney Stemp - (St. Woboldo) ' Class of 2093 ' * Aaron Botros - (Egypt) * Alanna Botros - (Egypt) * Emma Dakest - (St. Woboldo) * Dianna Diggle - (St. Woboldo) * Dorian Katharos * Grace Miarkos-Bones - (St. Woboldo) * Mackenzie Motts - (St. Woboldo) * Alana Potter * Elisa Potter * Connor Quigley - (St. Woboldo) * Daniel Quigley - (St. Woboldo) * Sophie Quigley - (St. Woboldo) * Caden Stevenson - (St. Woboldo) ' Class of 2094 ' * Keenan Burton * Franklin Entienne * Jemma McCrae - (St. Woboldo) * Njål Nævra - (Norway) * Attina Royal * Liberty Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Sparrow Stemp - (St. Woboldo) * Cameron Stevenson - (St. Woboldo) * Kieran Stevenson - (St. Woboldo) ' Class of 2095 ' * Dylan Davidson * Allison Denton - (St. Woboldo) * Caleb Doherty * Katie Doherty * Hugo Ferrier * Luka Grant - (St. Woboldo) * Xaria Gunter - (St. Woboldo) * Brody Hawthorne * Octavia Loftbottom - (St. Woboldo) * Milo Miarkos-Bones - (St. Woboldo) * Caoilainn Riverton - (St. Woboldo) * Phoebe Soler-Hensley - (St. Woboldo) * Jenna Yancy Category:Wizarding schools Category:Primary Wizarding schools Category:Primary schools